


Leech of Blood, Leech of Feelings.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Purple (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gore, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Male Character, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Lovey stuff for Moths? Maybe including a bit of a soft gore kink? Or big? Whatever you want man!"Moths is shaped like a....debatable friend? This got sadder then I thought for it to, but is still lovey Moths with a gore kink involved. I don’t know if it’s just me but when I replayed the game I kinda picked up on Moths not necessarily being jealous of Randall, but kind of...wanting things of his own. Especially when he’s thinking of torching the building so they can always be friends or w/e so I’m channeling some of that. And I also tried to channel like...what if Moths really liked/loved someone. And what would he do in that situation. I dunno I hope this isn’t out of character for Moths. Even if it is I really enjoyed writing this.





	Leech of Blood, Leech of Feelings.

It’s all fun and games until someone catches feelings. That’s usually the way these things go, but you’ve both always had feelings. It’s not the expected ones that ruin the moment. 

The moment is long gone now, ruined by your own comment, bleeding wrists full of slices and bite marks being soaked in by the gauze. Moths hard gaze on your nervous body.  

You regret asking it. The question that had been on the tip of your tongue early into this arrangement. 

_“Would you kill me? I’d like it to be you.”_

Your feelings are of no surprise to Moths. He and Randall both saw the scars for what they were long before he’d caught you one day, tearing into the soft flesh of your wrist. 

It was anger he felt first, and then, an undeniable desire. He’d pressed the wounds to his mouth, greedily sucking at the crimson fluid until the wounds seemed to grow dry. And that first time, he ignored the erection pressing tight against his jeans.

He was angry, he was concerned, he was a lot of things. 

Things spiraled from then on. He’d watch you, make sure you were...safe, as safe as you could be when doing something like this. He’d nurse from your wound, and patch you up at the end. And eventually, between the two of you, with your kinks and preexisting pent up feelings for one another it turned sexual. 

When it turned sexual it turned more serious. It wasn’t just you hurting yourself anymore, but sometimes Moths himself taking the blade, digging it into your skin, carving shapes, and once even, his name. 

Next came the biting. Bites so hard and so deep you thought he truly planned to rip chunks from you and swallow you raw. Really, you don’t think you’d mind it much, if Moths was to one day go to far pinning you down, biting chunk after bloody chunk from your exposed skin, until finally ending with your jugular, ripping it out like a feral animal, ending your miserable existence, and this faux relationship the two of you share once and for all. 

You never imagined asking him to kill you would be his limit. This was, after all, just another way for you to cope. Cutting was one way, and that turned to this, after all. In the end it was all just one escape from the pain after another. 

He moves too quick for you to follow with your hazy blood-let brain, rising from the bed, and walking away from you to get a cigarette. Your bloods still on his lips, it stains his face, and his sheets. 

“I think....”

Moths looks at you, and then he can’t. He tears himself away from your bare, heaving chest, disarrayed hair, and bloodied body. 

“I think we need to stop this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
